


A Quarter After One

by ohno_lovelyvela



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kinda, M/M, all the way, chicago concert, johnil, oh also some crying lolz, they r just supportive bfs i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohno_lovelyvela/pseuds/ohno_lovelyvela
Summary: Johnil being boyfriends.





	A Quarter After One

The arena is eerie when its empty. 

Despite staying here all along, watching the people file out, taking the chatter and the noise away with them, taeil still finds it hard to believe that this was the same space he was singing his heart out in a few hours ago. He leans back on the jungle gym that is still on stage. Somehow the darkness is alive, still diluted with whatever the consequences of the concert left in the air. Everyone, including the staff, was in the hotel by now. His phone doesn't vibrate and he knows that everyone is deadbeat tired and already halfway to dreamland. 

Everyone but him and youngho. 

He had expected that the younger would remain jittery even after the concert ended. Even after his family and friends already left. If taeil had stayed all alone here after the concert ended, he'd be as good as lost for the rest of eternity. He understood enough english, already used to youngho switching through accents when he gets excited. But god forbid, he was really all alone here, he wouldnt survive in chicago for another day, no, not even another hour. 

When taeil did as much as visit the grocery store without youngho around in america, everything was suddenly bigger and more foreign. Even the familiar english words he knows how to read would suddenly look alien to him. He always knew that youngho was significant in his life, but only recently he realized how comfortable and bearable living was because of him. Youngho was the comfortable blanket taeil Covered himself with because it made him sleep like a baby. Youngho was the lense that allowed him to see the world as a better place. 

He was already in his lover's hoodie, this one’s too small on youngho but still too big on taeil, and his make up is already cleanly wiped with the box of make up wipes he managed to rob off donghyuck before everyone left. He waits on the stage, where it is well into the late morning, but still a feelling of endless timelessness sticks to the surface. He waits for youngho to eventually reappear from where he hid himself in the toilets for a good two hours now.

The click clacks of footsteps reverberate in the hall and taeil turns to see youngho making his way towards him, finally abandoning the toilets. Taeil immediately meets him in the middle where they sit in a heap on the same floor the whole group was dancing on a few hours ago. The younger's face is still mucky and sticky from the sweat and makeup so taeil takes another make up wipe out. Seated facing each other made them almost the same height, so taeil enjoys the luxury of leaning in and holding the other's face in the palm of his hand. 

Youngho's eyes are red rimmed and a shade darker than usual, from all the crying he'd done, but he closes his eyes into the older's hand, resembling a sleeping kitten. Taeil begins wiping gently at his left eye, removing all traces of eyeshadow that was on. Youngho turns his head in taeil's palm to kiss it, "thank you for staying back" 

Taeil hums, focused on wiping down his whole face, thumb caressing his cheek,

"Where do you want to go now?", taeil asks instead. When he is done with wiping his face, taeil takes off the beanie he was wearing, and he cards his hair through youngho's, pushing it all back before pushing the beanie on. 

Youngho stands and he threads his fingers through taeil's, "home" 

-

When they get to youngho's home, they don't knock on the door, nor do they ring the door bell, instead the younger's eyes shine as he pushes the left plant pot next to the main door to the left and pulls out a key that was hidden underneath. He giggles breathily, still holding onto taeil's smaller hand and pushes the door open. In every sense except for personal, this house, miles away from korea and in chicago, feels like home. In actuality, it is the first time the singer ever sees this house. He had only heard of it in snippets from the endless stories youngho tells him. About how sneaked in and out when he was a teenaged boy. About how his father had accidentally unhinged the same front door they were opening right now when they were moving in a new couch. Everything he ever heard is suddenly becoming vivid and the most familiar thing connecting him right now is youngho's hand still in his; it was grounding him. 

They enter a room and it stays dark in as the boy makes no move to open the lights. Taeil doesn't get to properly take in his surroundings when he realises that they are in youngho's childhood room, because the younger holds him close now. Leaning down to his shoulders and audibly inhaling him, and nosing at his hair. 

Taeil tries to think about how youngho must be feeling. He had just performed in his hometown, on the opposite side of the world, in front of his family and friends; youngho finally made it. All that hardwork. All that staying behind and growing older while watching his friends rush to achieve his dream. He did it. Taeil could feel his nape get wet, and automatically his own eyes turn moist with newly formed tears. 

They both rarely cry. But when youngho broke down on stage today, taeil hadn't known he was crying too until donghyuck handed him a tissue paper. He wanted to hold youngho so bad. Stop his tears, because his youngho shouldn't cry like that. His youngho is smiles, laughter, winks, and flirty kisses. Taeil gently tugs at the hairs that lay on the nape of the younger's neck. He drags his blunt nails across the sensitive skin in the way he knows calms down the younger; in the way he wanted to earlier in front of the crowed, but couldn’t. 

He noses at his ear, kissing it softly, the lightest touch of lips against skin, " you did well today baby", he breathes, holding him impossibly close. 

Youngho is still in tears when he drags him to the bed and they lay looking at each other. Eye to eye, through red rimmed edges and pools of tears. The taller brings up his hand up to taeil's eyes, wiping at it, "why are you crying?", he laughs, but its broken. And taeil realises for the second time that he is crying for youngho again unknowingly. 

"You did so well today. And i love you", he says instead, voice sounding even more coarse in the night. Before the youngho even attempts to form a response, taeil moves forward capturing the pouty lips in his for a languid kiss. He licks at his salty upper lip before pushing in and relishing about the fact that youngho opens this easily for him. 

He pulls back breathing hard, and the sound is overwhelmingly in their ears. Taeil feels his heart hammering like it usually does whenever they kiss, and he puts his hand on younho's chest listening to the same beats playing under his hard chest. 

Its dark, and youngho's lower lip is slick with spit, still hanging open and shinning, and taeil can't look at anything else, cant think of anything else, cant feel anything else but his lover’s shadows touching him in every way. 

"Thank you for always being there. Thank you. I love you" and taeil leans in again, sucking his lower lip. Sinking in the feeling that wraps around his head whenever he tastes youngho.   
They kiss some more but then they are both tired and taeil doesn't sleep that well in foreign places, hotel rooms with different roommates was hell for him. But tonight, youngho tugs at his wrist as he lets the him lay on top of his chest. He kisses the top of his head lightly, but taeil feels it and he threads their fingers together tightly, already closing his eyes. 

It doesn't take two sheep to jump over the fence for him to ride away into dream land.

**Author's Note:**

> For the love of god we need more johnil fics. THEY ARE AN ADORABLE COUPLE.


End file.
